Fallen Days
by pineconeface711
Summary: A demigod finds herself struck with grief and unable to move on after her father dies in the Nine Eleven attacks. With all the sadness and anger at the gods is buried underneath, will she ever move on...?


**In memoriam for those who died on September, 11, 2001 and their families who grieve for them. **

It can be so irrelevant for a day to start so normal and end in one of the biggest disasters the United States has ever known. The gods did not see this one coming, and when they did, with all the power they had, they watched buildings burn and people die. Even though it was so close to Olympus, within in reach really but still disaster struck and forever will be remembered forever. It was the United States we're talking about. They were invincible; they were the home to the gods. Nothing bad could ever step foot to American soil. But it did and was the doing of mere mortals. Oh the irony how humans out smarted the gods.

It was such a normal day when Ilana Luika woke up to go to school. Normal was typical with her demigod stature and all but still this was close to normal. Her mother was Psyche; only on rare occasions would a monster track her down. The Satyr that had tracked down was barely able to find her with such a weak scent. She refused to acknowledge Camp Half Blood and hung out with mortals. Forget about fighting, she owned a small Celestial Bronze knife in her back pack that was used once three years ago.

When she finished her usual morning routine, Ilana was getting ready to open the door to set off for school, until a voice interrupted her, "leaving without a goodbye."

"Dad," she rolled her eyes, and went to hug him. His shortly cut dark brown hair looked neat and professional. His black suit went along with the professional style his was sporting, except for the tie which hung loosely around his neck. Obviously he had come from the bathroom to bid her farewell. "You were busy, I was going to shout goodbye, y'know."

He gave a good hearted chuckle, "I believe, I thought to give you one in person."

"If you insist then," Ilana replied with a smile, "Goodbye dad, I'm going to school."

"Have fun and study hard." He said with a wink. And just like that she left unbeknownst of the terrible consequences of the day would bring her.

-:-

The private school she attended was fairly close to her Manhattan apartment, so every day she walked a decent amount to school. As she walked she took in all the buildings and street vendors around her. Ilana's favorite was the World Trade Center, her dad had a job there and she also wanted to work there when it was her time to be employed. Not to mention it was seriously close to school. In some rooms of the building you could actually see the towers.

Finally she got into the school's entrance and stalked her way to her locker to empty her heavy back pack.

"Ilana you should wear your hair like that all the time!" The ever preppy Alison told her.

"Alison," she started, "I thought we went over when to use our outdoor voices."

They both laughed at Alison's inability to control her excitement for new hairstyles, she would have made a fine daughter of Aphrodite.

"Those math questions were impossible last night!" Alison exasperated.

"I know, I seriously just guessed what the answers could be." Ilana answered.

Alison gapped at her, "you have answer! Let me see." Instead of waiting for a reply, she grabbed the folder and dug for a math paper.

"Aren't you getting to old for this?"

"No," Alison said, "You do realize that I'm going to need you there when I have to apply for jobs?"

Ilana snorted, "Well someone will have to fill them out."

-:-

It was during Science when everything went wrong.

"Scientific law is a rule of nature that explains-"The teacher's voice was cut off by a very loud engine, which was usual for something in the city.

One of the students curious by the particularly loud noise looked to the window expected a large struck but did not see one instead they saw-

"Oh my God!" they screamed with eyes widened into shock.

Everyone's head whipped into their direction. Seconds later the plane crashed right into the World Trade Center and all the students saw the smoke heard the screams of the people.

In an instant, Ilana's life was destroyed. "Dad!" She cried and then nothing made sense anymore to her. Her father was in that building. The plane crashed into them. By accident? On purpose? Had it something to do with her godly heritage? Only one thing was certain, and that was nothing made sense.

-:-

Children throughout the school were crying and screaming, for most of their parents worked in the two burning buildings. School was not in session anymore but the students forced to stay confined to stay inside and watch it burn and people die.

Ilana had run away from her peers after the intercom sounded commanding people to stay put. She was somewhere in a now abandoned part of the school screaming in hysterics.

"You control the damn sky! You let it crash! You killed him! You killed him! Fix it; use your immortal powers to save them, to save him! Please, please." She pleaded. The tears that fell were unstoppable. Her heart couldn't possibly still be beating. It was and ached with grief. She was angry at the gods; though she rarely ever thought about them, she knew they had let it happen and could save the people; her dad. But they didn't.

-:-

At the memorial service for the nine eleven victims', Ilana cried silently be herself. At least the other's had family to cling to, she had herself. Not that they didn't suffer any better. The pain was equal all throughout. And the ones who could have saved them all; didn't.

Ilana hated the gods just as much as she hated the people who had done this to her dad; to all these people. She hoped their souls would burn harshly. For a moment, Ilana was happy that gods existed; the one God was forgiving and these ones weren't. The she remembered they didn't stop it and the anger returned.

-:-

No more private school with her friends she had for years. Now it was public school with a bunch of strangers. It was the only option for people in foster care to go to school, until foster parents were found. Ilana had none. She wanted her old life with her dad. Even three years later, it was still too sad to think about. So anger at the gods replaced it. She wanted her old life; she needed her dad.

-:-

The pills the doctor prescribed for her depression were no good. She was eighteen and on her own. There was not enough money for the college she dreamed of going to and no World Trade Center to work. Ilana still hadn't forgiven them.

-:-

Years later a knock came at her door. When she opened she found a Satyr begging her to come to camp and fight for the gods in the war against the titans.

She almost keeled over laughing when she answered "no"

"But why? We need you!" He insisted.

"Because I'm not fighting for them. They could have saved him. All of them and they didn't."

"The titans will destroy the world! Are you psychotic?"

"Do you know who my mother is?" She snapped.

-:-

The misery she felt for her dad never left. She thought about their last conversation they had. He went out of his way to say goodbye' it was like he knew…

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? Found any grammar mistakes? Just review and tell.**


End file.
